


Valentine's Day One Shots

by Nightfade16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Asking Out, Biker Levi, But Levi gets his revenge, Chapter 2 is smut, Erwin pisses of Levi, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, chapter 1 is fluff, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfade16/pseuds/Nightfade16
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around VDay. I have two finished and ready, but I still have more ideas so I'll still be adding some throughout the week.All one shots will be AoT pairings including, but not limited to, Erwin, Levi, Eren, Mike and possibly a few others.





	1. A nervous request ERERI

Eren fiddled absently with the bundle of flowers he was holding between his hands. The bouquet consisted of a few simple, white lilies. Eren had discovered that these were Levi's favourite flowers and decided that they would add a nice touch to the whole scenario.

What was Eren doing?

Well, it was simple. He was finally going to ask Levi to go out with him and be his lover.

What wasn't so simple was the fact that Levi was a very closed off and quiet character. That and he was also known as a 'punk' to a majority of people. A total bad boy. You know, the kind that wears black all the time, every jacket they own is made of leather and they ride a motorbike instead of driving a car.

His hair was black and cut short, a half military style undercut shaved close to his neck. He skipped class occasionally and had a vocabulary that was more colourful than a gay pride march. 

But Eren didn't mind. He liked the clothes Levi wore -if he was really honest it was because they shaped his ass perfectly- and the motorbike didn't scare him as it did others; it excited him and he received a rush of adrenaline whenever he even simply heard the low rumble of the engine.

Eren saw past the crude words and choice toilet humor. Instead, he saw the funny and even charming man that was Levi Ackerman.

The pair had met each other one night while out clubbing with friends and had, with the subtle aid of alcohol, hit it off splendidly.

After that night they had exchanged numbers and met up frequently. It started out as going for coffee, then lunch and eventually a whole evening at a small Asian restaurant. It went further to spending some evenings at one another's apartments and having movie marathons.

It was bout time, Eren decided, that he asked the stoic man to really be his and make it an official arrangement. 

His mind had been swirling with all kinds of outcomes when he heard the familiar rumble of Levi's motorbike pull up. He swiftly hid his hand behind his back and swallowed heavily as he watched Levi pull the helmet from his head and run a gloved hand through his black locks, messing his hair into a stylishly mussed look that only Levi could pull off in such a sexy manner.

He swung his leg over the bike, stepping away from it and setting his helmet on the handlebar before turning and meeting Eren's gaze. 

He offered the subtlest of smiles, that only Eren knew how to spot, and walked towards the brunette. 

"I didn't realize you were going to wait for me outside." He hummed, stepping up to Eren and reaching up to slide a hand to the back of his head and bring him down more to Levi's height so they could kiss heatedly for a moment.

"I decided I would this time," Eren said, slightly breathless when they pulled back. He licked his lips, humming at the lingering taste that was left. They had just recently become more affectionate like this and Eren took it as a good sign that him asking Levi to be his boyfriend would end well.

"Watcha got behind your back there?" Levi inquired, trying to lean to the side in order to see around Eren's larger frame. Eren flushed a soft shade of pink and brought his hand to his front, showing Levi the flowers he had been hiding.

Levi paused, eyes locking onto the bouquet. He arched an eyebrow slightly in question. "Lilies?" He murmured, questioning as to why Eren was presenting him with his favourite flowers. 

Eren cleared his throat which suddenly felt very dry. "Yeah, uh... I mean... It  _is_ Valentines Day after all right?" He chuckled nervously, glancing to the side when Levi brought that questioning gaze up to his face.

"I thought we had said we weren't going to do gifts or any of that customary crap..?" He asked, worried that Eren might be let down he didn't bother getting him anything.

"No, no. I mean, yeah we did say that and it's ok if you didn't get anything. I really didn't expect you to so don't worry. I just, um, I wanted to get you these because I know you like them and..." Eren's voice lowered and he stopped talking for a moment, his cheeks darkening to a flushed red. 

Even Levi's cheeks were starting to gain a soft blush. "Oh yeah? Speak up Eren, any other reason why you got me flowers?" He pressed, sensing there was something more to the situation than Eren was presently letting on.

Scratching the back of his head Eren closed his eyes and suddenly thrust the flowers towards Levi and spoke so fast Levi almost didn't catch what he said. 

"IgotyouthesebecauseIknowyoulikethemandIwantyoutobemyboyfriendandIthoughtthesewouldbenice." He sucked in a breath and waited quietly for a second before cracking open an eye. He was greeted to the sight of Levi's cheeks turning bright red and then the raven suddenly started laughing.

Like really laughing.

He tipped his head back and let his voice go, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he cackled, a bright grin on his face.

Eren was concerned for a moment before he felt the contagious laughter creeping into himself and he too began to laugh and soon the pair were shaking with laughter.

Lev sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, fuck. You're so stupidly cute you know that right?" He sniffed and took the flowers from Eren's hand. 

Eren smiled softly and reached in front of himself so that his right hand held his left elbow and he shrugged in a 'well what can we do?' kind of motion. 

"So... Is... Is that a yes?" He asked quietly, still nervous. Levi rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in that way that usually meant he was annoyed, but his expression lacked it's normally stern look.

"Yes, its a yes you brat. I'll be your damn boyfriend and all that shit but don't go parading me around to everyone 'kay?" He said firmly, meeting Eren's eyes. 

Eren almost squealed with excitement and nodded. 

"Gotcha!" He grinned and pounced on Levi, pressing their lips together in a way to seal their new relationship status. 


	2. Office delicacy ERURI NSFW

Erwin was disappointed to say the least when he found out that he was going to have to stay back late that Valentine's Day. All his evening plans with his husband were going to have to be cancelled. He sighed and pulled his cell from his pocket, leaning back in his chair as he speed dialled his partner to give him the bad news. 

"Hey love, I'm just starting on dinner now, it should be ready by the time you come home and I have the movies all ready too-" Levi's excited voice pained Erwin to hear, especially because he knew Levi wouldn't be calling him 'love' in a few moments. 

"Levi wait, I have some bad news." That stopped Levi from speaking further and the line was quiet for a moment, Erwin heard the distant sound of music and he would have smiled (Levi had a habit of turning up his tunes when he was in the kitchen and occasionally got carried away dancing around instead of cooking) if he didn't know that Levi was probably already aware of what he was going to tell him.

"I've been asked to stay back late and finish filling some paperwork for Mike. I can't say no to this Levi I am so sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to this evening." Erwin closed his eyes, angry at even himself.

"Levi? Hun?" He pressed cautiously when Levi didn't respond to him. This wasn't the first time Erwin had to stay back late, or cancel something on Levi, but that didn't mean it stung any less.

"Dinner will be in the fridge when you get home." Levi's tone was suddenly very clipped and empty and Erwin chewed his lip. He hated hearing his husband upset.

"Levi-" But before he could offer any more, Levi hung up on his.

Dropping his phone to his desk, Erwin pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and groaned to himself.

"Fuck you Mike." He muttered and reluctantly went about doing his job, maybe if he got right into it he could be finished in time to spend at least an hour or two with Levi while it was still technically Valentine's Day. 

 

<X>

Some hours later, Erwin was seriously contemplating murdering Mike for making him miss out on so much of his evening with Levi.

He didn't have that much work left and he was hurriedly trying to complete it when his phone buzzed. He blinked a few times before realising that he needed to answer the call.

"Hello?" He hadn't bothered to check the I.D before answering, but the brief image of black hair and a middle finger aimed at the camera told him it would be his husband.

"Are you alone?" Came the quiet voice on the other end. Was he alone? That was an odd question to receive from his husband. Maybe he had planned to come kill him.

"Uh, well, yeah. It's well past out closing time you know that Levi." Erwin responded softly. "Why's that?" Now he was curious. 

"Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them." Erwin's thick brows pinched together at that.

"Uh... Alright?" He did as told and closed his eyes. Why exactly did he have to close his eyes? What was Levi planning?

He kept his eyes closed for several moments, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Levi? What are you planning?" He asked when there was only silence on the other end of the line. Again, more silence. 

He was tempted to open his eyes, and he was just about to before he suddenly felt fabric slipping over his eyes. He sat up straight and gasped slightly.

"Easy love." Levi's voice whispered in his ear. His real voice, not just the scratchy voice that he normally heard through the phone, but actually Levi's voice next to him. Erwin turned his head towards the noise, dropping his phone to where he remembered the desk was. 

"Levi..." He breathed and was rewarded with a pair of lips pressing to his. He groaned softly and tilted his head up towards the touch, humming as he felt a hand slide to the back of his head and scratch lightly at his short undercut. 

He tested opening his eyes, only to be met with darkness. "What game are you playing Love?" He whispered, leaning back just slightly, their lips still brushing softly. 

"I got tired of waiting for you at home, so I decided I would bring our evening to the office." Levi purred, trailing his lips along Erwin's jawline and to his ear. He licked at the shell of his ear and nibbled at the lobe in front of him. Erwin shivered and gripped the arms on his seat. 

"You're sure we're alone? I don't particularly want the rest of the office to hear me screaming." Levi whispered, pressing a hand to Erwin's chest and running it down slowly until it came to a stop at the front of Erwin's pants. He gave it a squeeze and was pleased to feel a hard on straining against the fabric. 

"Yes, we're alone. I'm the only one left on this level." He breathed, pushing his hips forwards into Levi's touch. "I want to see you." He lifted a hand, reaching for the blindfold over his eyes. His hand was swatted away.

"Uh, uh. Not happening. I'm still grumpy at you for having to stay at work." Levi's voice had a slight scowl to it. "However, I found that using only a vibrator wasn't satisfying me so I figured I would come and have your cock instead." He palmed his husband's erection and earned himself a desperate groan from Erwin. 

"Do you want me too?" Levi asked in a sultry voice. As if Erwin would say no.

The blonde quickly reached up and fumbled for a second before finding his grip on Levi's arm and pulling his husband down into his lap. He growled softly as he felt Levi's ass grind down against his hard length. 

"Of course I fucking want you. I've been frantically trying to finish my work so I could make it home in time to still spend Valentine's Day with you. You must have felt my need for you." He chuckled faintly and let his hands start to roam, feeling up Levi's sides and down to his thighs. 

The raven leaned into his husband's hands, spreading his legs a little bit wider to grant the blonde some access. "I suppose their was this annoying voice in the back of my mind that sounded a bit like y-you." 

Levi's voice stuttered as Erwin slid his hand to the apex of his thighs and palmed at his jeans. 

"Did you have anything in particular in mind when you trekked your way here to the office?" Erwin asked, his mouth finding purchase on Levi's neck and starting to suck hungrily. 

"Ah, well... I was planning on seducing you. I didn't think you'd be so quick to react to my advances." He admitted, slowly rolling his front up into Erwin's touch. 

"And I wanted to blindfold you as a punishment. Then I just had ideas of you fucking me against your desk and the wall. If anyone was still here I thought about crawling under your desk and sucking your cock." Erwin squeezed harder and made Levi whimper. 

"Sounds perfect." He groaned, his length only straining harder against his office pants. 

"Good. So, you leave that blindfold on and we'll get started." Levi had a smirk in his voice. 

 

<x>

"Ah! Fuck, y-yes Erwin... Right there!" Levi's voice filled the room, his breaths hard and ragged. 

Erwin currently had two fingers buried deep within Levi, scissoring them back and forth in order to stretch his partner out. The blonde was a master at curling his fingers in just the right way to make lights flash behind the raven's eyes. 

It was hard for Erwin to restrain himself from removing the blindfold so he could watch his lover writhing and moaning, but he put up with it because Levi had requested he keep it on. It was his punishment for cancelling their plans. 

"You like that Levi? Right here?" He wriggled his fingers and thrust them roughly into the bundle of nerves that had Levi arching his back against he desk and curling his toes. 

"Oh God.. Yes!" Levi cried out, rutting down onto the fingers within him. 

A third finger quickly joined the other digits and Erwin groaned at the right heat sucking them in. 

"I wish I could see you squirming and panting right now." He growled, leaning forward to kiss his way over Levi's chest in search of a nipple. When he found the perky bud he sucked on it messily, circling his tongue and biting lightly. 

"T-to bad. Ugh, fuuck- you have to keep it on." Levi's hand found a grip in Erwin's hair and tugged roughly as his body shivered. "Erwin please, fuck me already. I need you inside me now goddammit." He begged, voice raising a few octaves. 

Erwin considered making a deal with Levi: he would only fuck him if the blindfold came off, but he decided against it. He was too eager to sink his throbbing cock into that clenching hole.

The only article of clothing left that either of them was wearing was Erwin's unbuttoned shirt which he finally discarded as he sat back down into his chair.

"Ride me." He ordered Levi, removing his fingers from his ass and instead took up stroking his leaking cock, moaning under his breath. 

Levi slipped off the desk and straddled Erwin's hips with a grunt. He was just as eager to be stuffed as Erwin was to fuck him.

Replacing Erwin's hand with one of his own, Levi angled the thick shaft and lowered himself down. He felt the slippery tip press to his hole, but he pushed onwards until it breached the tight ring of muscles and kept going after that.

He shuddered a moan as he felt himself stretching out and being filled to the absolute max. 

"J-Jesus, fuck... Levi." Erwin groaned, hands placed firmly on his husband's hips as the raven continued until he bottomed out. 

"I'm still, surprised, that I can fit you inside me." Levi panted softly. "You're a fucking monster." 

Erwin chuckled and gave an experimental lift of his hips. Levi mewled softly. "Fuck, please keep going." He begged softly, wrapping his arms around Erwin's shoulders and digging his nails into the skin lightly. Erwin nodded and started bucking his hips up in a slow pattern.

Within a few minutes, the rhythm and pattern were lost to hard thrusts and groans. Levi reached up and ripped the blindfold from Erwin's eyes, sick of not having that piercing gaze on him. Erwin blinked a few times, adjusting to the lights before his eyes locked onto Levi's face.

God, he would never get sick of seeing Levi this way: Eyes glazed with lust, mouth hanging open as he panted hard and fast, his short fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat and a bright flush to his normally pale cheeks. 

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, momentarily getting caught up in his husband's looks.

Levi leaned forward and nipped at Erwin's bottom lip. "Stop spouting nonsense and fuck me, you big oaf." He whined, circling his hips to try and get Erwin to keep going.

The blonde mumbled an apology before returning to thrusting up into his husband roughly. Levi loud moans filled the room once more, pair with Erwin's grunts as they both allowed themselves to succumb to the most basic pleasure in life. 

<x>

Towards the end of the night, after having used Erwin's chair, desk and walls as hot spots for fucking, they were finishing off their fun little game by fucking on Mike's desk; a small 'fuck you' to the big guy for screwing around their evening.

"God! Fuck, Er-Erwin... Gonna.. Ah shit!" 

"Come on love, cum for me." Erwin thrust in hard into his husband, wrapping and arm around him in order to pump his cock quickly in time with his hips. 

Levi's body seized up and he tightened around Erwin again before finally cumming hard, painting both Erwin's hand and the edge of Mike's desk. 

Erwin wasn't far behind, hips stuttering as he filled Levi up for the last time. Panting and groaning, they fell into Mike's chair, sweaty and tired.

Erwin lifted Levi off his softening length and set him gently on his thigh, holding him up by snaking his arms around his waist. 

"Enjoy your Valentine's Day after all Levi?" Erwin asked, placing gentle kisses on his ear and neck, which was sporting several bruises from when Erwin sucked roughly at the skin. 

Levi nodded faintly, panting hard. "Yes... Not entirely what I had had in mind for the evening... But I'm sated enough for now." He smiled tiredly before sitting up slowly. "I'm going to clean myself up a bit, and you still have some paperwork to finish. If I remember correctly, you pushed them to the floor before you started finger fucking me." The raven smirked back at Erwin who was groaning. He didn't want to have to go back to his work.

"Don't worry, I might still find myself under your desk if I feel like it a bit later." Levi offered and Erwin was quick to stand, suddenly very eager to go back to his work.


End file.
